moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Seventh Vanguard (7th Legion)
The Seventh Vanguard was a military organization that hails from the the 7th Legion. It was created shortly after the destruction of Theramore by Baldrec Ashcroft by orders of Halford Wyrmbane. The original goal of the Seventh Vanguard was taking the war to the Horde in Kalimdor, but was later diverted to the newly found continent of Pandaria. The leader of the Seventh Vanguard is Marshal Francis Meldrek. The Vanguard has returned to Wintergarde Keep in Northrend in order to begin the transition into a peacetime state. Leaders of the Vanguard Baldrec Ashcroft Baldrec Ashcroft was the first leader of the Seventh Vanguard, serving as the Admiral of the Naval Fleet. He served first from September 21st until October 14th, 622 K.C. when he passed on the leadership to Colin Taylor. When the Vanguard was reformed he was re-enstated as it's leader on March the 5th, 623 K.C. Colin Taylor Colin Taylor was the former Marshal of the Seventh Vanguard. He served from October 14th until December 25th 622 K.C. Deronas Daerint Deronas Daerint was put into a temporary leadership position on March 22nd 623 K.C. when the Admiral took leave. He served as the Vanguard's head until March 31st, when the Admiral returned. Francis Meldrek Francis Meldrek was promoted to Grand Marshal of the Seventh Vanguard on March 16th, 624 K.C., after it was decided by High Command that the expiditionary force was still needed during peace time to deal with other threats to the Grand Alliance. Francis was a commander in the Legion until he retired to take a position in the Stormwind Army. Today, Meldrek has been tasked with forming a new command structure in order to bring the Vanguard back into operation once more. History of the Vanguard (Writing in Progress.) Divisions The Seventh Vanguard is lead by the Grand Marshal who acts as leader and as the voice of the High Commander of the 7th Legion. The Vanguard is lead by a Council which includes the, Grand Marshal, the Marshal, And the Captain's of the Vanguard forces. The Grand Marshal has ordered the following divisions to be formed in order for the Vanguard to have the as much success weather on the sea, land, or air: The Infantry Division: Lead by Captain Curayn Smith, the Infantry forces are the bulk of the Vanguards forces. The Ground force is always the first into battle and the last the leave. In order to be apart of the Infantry force you are expected to be able to swing a blade, defend others, and lead the Seventh's forces into battle. The Caster Division: Lead by (Unannounced), the Caster division is a key component to the Vanguard's success in battle. With the trained Battle-Mages and Pyromancers, the Vanguard's Caster Division is a real battle winner when it comes to ranged combat. The Division is also a major asset when transporting the men and women of the Vanguard to different areas of the world. The Ranger Division: Lead by Lieutenant Stoya Starsight, the group known as Easy Company is the Ranger division within the Vanguard. These men and woman are adept Snipers and Marksmen. Special training is required for this division as it has some very different components to it. Vanguard Hierarchy Grand Marshal The Grand Marshal is the supreme commander of the Vanguard, head of all affairs and divisions. He is the Voice of the Seventh Legion and is in charge of the success of the missions wherever the Vanguard is stationed. The Grand Marshal is appointed by the High Commander of the Seventh Legion and only reports to him. The current Grand Marshal is Francis Meldrek. Commander The Commander is the second in command of the Vanguard. The Commander is appointed by the Grand Marshal to serve as his right hand man in leading the Vanguard. The Commander also leads the Ground forces along his other duties. The current Commander is (Vacant.) Captain Captains are officers of the Vanguard and they are the men and women who lead the Vanguard into battle. They take orders from the Grand Marshal, and the Commander. Many have certain specializations or certain skills that make them eligible for a leadership role. In order to serve in such a position one must have shown great dedication to the Vanguard and been active in their past duties. The current Captain(s) are (Vacant.) Lieutenant Lieutenants are officers of the Vanguard, they answer to the Captain's for orders. They assist the Captains in various things such as battles, combat and tactics and the care of the men and women of the Vanguard. These men and women have shown their devotion to the Vanguard and as a result have been entrusted with the officer role. The current Lieutenants are (Vacant.) Sergeant-Major The Sergeant-Majors are the senior Non-Commissioned Officers (NCO) of the Vanguard. They are in charge of the Sergeants. They take orders from the Knighted officers of the Vanguard and are in charge of many different things in the Vanguard. The people who fill this role have shown their devotion to the Vanguard and have demonstrated their ability to lead. They have also been specifically selected by the Knighted officers and have the approval from the Marshal. The current Sergeant-Major(s) is Sergeant Sergeants are standard Non-Commissioned Officers (NCO) of the Vanguard. They take orders from their senior Sergeant-Major and are in charge of various things in the Vanguard such as: Drills, Training exercises and discipline. In order to become a Sergeant a Knighted officer or the Sergeant-Major has to recommend the selected person to that rank. Corporal Corporals are the Junior Non-Commissioned Officers of the Vanguard. They report to the Sergeants above. The rank of Corporal proves that you have shown your skills and abilities to many of the leaders in the Vanguard and you earned yourself the rank. Private Privates are the normal members of the Vanguard who make up the bulk of the forces. They have shown that they are an asset to the Vanguard and are capable of serving the 7th Legion. Cadet Cadets are new members of the Vanguard who have just joined. In order to advance they must prove themselves worthy fighters, healers, pilots, engineers, etc. Past Campaigns of the Vanguard The Gilnean Reinforcement -The Seventh Vanguard was sent to Gilneas to reinforce the Legion defending the land against the Forsaken invaders. The Vanguard had many victories but after a series of major defeats, we were forced to return to Stormwind in order to resupply and deal with the losses that occurred in Gilneas. The Invasion of Pandaria -The Seventh Vanguard's mission in Pandaria. The Seventh was assigned to Lion's Landing to push back the Horde forces that have landed on the opposing end of the Pandaren Province of Krasarang Wilds. With the Alliance in almost full out war, the Seventh Vanguard was tasked with the duty of pushing the Horde off the new continent and ending the conflict once and for all. Operation Black Blood -The Vanguard has once again been deployed, but this time they have been sent to the Western lands of Kalimdor in order to combat the Horde threat that affects not only the Alliance but many of the Horde. The Vanguard has joined a coalition of many others who all have the same goal as the Vanguard; bring down Garrosh Hellscream and restore order to the ravaged land. Siege of Orgrimmar -After the initial stages of Operation Black Blood, the Vanguard returned to the Eastern Kingdoms for a month for rest and recuperation. After the off time, the Vanguard, and many other Alliance forces set forth for the final stage of the Siege of Orgrimmar. Out-Of-Character Information Guild Website: theseventhvanguard.shivtr.com The Vanguard offers many opportunities to our members such as Role Play, PvP, and PvE. We have an RBG team and eventually we are looking to get a Raiding team together as well. In-Game Contacts: (None at this time.) Photo Gallery WoWScrnShot 071813 214603.jpg WoWScrnShot 071813 214329.jpg WoWScrnShot 071813 214529.jpg Taylor(closeup).jpg Large (6).png Large (3).png Large (2).png Large (8).png Large (1).png Large (7).png Large (5).png Large (4).png Category:Organizations Category:Seventh Legion (Alliance) Category:Alliance Organizations Category:The Seventh Vanguard Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:Alliance PvP Guilds Category:Military Organizations Category:Disbanded Alliance Guilds